


Serre le monde dans tes bras

by Euphy, Olivier_Mira



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel MCU, stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Alcoolisme, Angst, Français | French, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphy/pseuds/Euphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony était bourré et Steve, surprotecteur. Autrement dit, nuit de folie à l'horizon !</p>
<p>Ceci est la traduction d'un OS de Olivier_Mira, dont vous pouvez trouver la version originale sur ce même site.<br/>Beta-lectrice : Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serre le monde dans tes bras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tryin to Throw Your Arms Around the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483945) by [Olivier_Mira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira). 



Steve donna un grand coup de poing dans le punching ball, tout en sachant qu’il allait certainement en déchirer _un de plus_ , même si ceux que Tony fabriquait étaient beaucoup plus résistants. Il avait beau se dépenser, les images qui défilaient dans son esprit ne disparaissaient pas pour autant. Mais elles devenaient clairement moins nettes. Sa thérapeute au SHIELD – qui lui avait été présentée comme une spécialiste en réintégration, mais Steve n’était pas bête au point de gober ça -  disait qu’il faisait des progrès. Alors il supposait que c’était une bonne chose.

Mais il n’avait pas l’impression de faire des progrès. Il ressentait plutôt cela comme … comment disait Tony déjà ? Ah oui : c’est peut-être une nouvelle journée, mais c’est toujours la même merde. Steve savait que ce n’était que l’angoisse qui nouait son estomac, parce qu’il était 3h du mat’ et qu’il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de la part de Tony, qui n’avait répondu à aucun de ses appels. Malheureusement, cette _simple angoisse_ avait les griffes de Wolverine et le visage du Crâne Rouge. Alors il avait du mal à l’ignorer.

Ce n’était pas parce qu’ils étaient en couple que Steve avait soudainement le droit de suivre chacun des mouvements de Tony, comme lorsqu’ils étaient sur le champ de bataille. Le plus ironique étant que Steve s’inquiétait moins lorsqu’ils se faisaient attaquer que maintenant. Alors que Tony avait certainement bu au point de s’en évanouir et gisait simplement sur le canapé de Thor. Lorsqu’ils se battaient aux cotés l’un de l’autre, il savait au moins où Tony se trouvait et pouvait agir.

Il pouvait toujours se jeter devant lui pour le protéger, en tout dernier recours, et ça calmait grandement ses nerfs. Les ennemis capables de porter un coup fatal à Iron Man au travers du corps de Captain America étaient fort peu nombreux. Tant que Steve avait Tony dans son champ de vision et qu’il pouvait l’atteindre rapidement, tout allait bien.

Il essayait de ne pas s’inquiéter, vraiment. Il savait que Tony avait besoin d’espace et que d’essayer de lui donner des ordres revenait à demander à un sergent instructeur de ne pas crier : c’était futile et suicidaire. Steve avait assez d’expérience – du côté Tony, comme du côté sergent– pour savoir qu’il valait mieux s’en tenir là. Tony n’allait pas changer pour lui – pas trop. Un petit peu par ci par là, peut-être, mais pas de gros changement, comme son addiction à la bouteille … ce n’était pas comme si Steve s’attendait à le voir devenir entièrement sobre du jour au lendemain, seulement parce que _lui_ , ne buvait pas.

Même si, en effet, son comportement lorsqu’il était bourré lui avait causé des problèmes autrefois, et que toute une section de son dossier au SHIELD y était consacrée, ce que Steve savait uniquement parce qu’il était le leader et qu’il se devait de connaître ce genre d’informations … bref. Ce que Tony faisait pendant son temps libre ne regardait que lui. Steve n’avait pas l’intention d’intervenir, à moins que la situation ne devienne … incontrôlable.

Ca ne changeait rien au fait que ces moments là, où il ne savait pas si Tony allait bien et qu’il n’arrivait pas à le contacter, étaient particulièrement difficiles pour lui. D’un côté, il se rendait bien compte qu’il était ridicule, surprotecteur et … comment disait sa thérapeute ? Ah, ouais : dépendant. C’était ça. Apparemment, il devait apprendre à se détacher un peu des autres. Après tout, Tony était à une fête chez Thor et Jane. Il était avec des amis. Ils allaient s’occuper de lui. Tout allait bien se passer. Steve n’avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter à cet instant.

Mais les gens ne semblaient pas se rendre compte qu’il ne fallait qu’une seconde, qu’une fraction de seconde, qu’une milliseconde pour perdre quelqu’un.

Bucky avait été là, si proche, si vivant, respirant encore, accroché à ce morceau de métal, son regard rempli de peur rivé dans le sien exprimant toute la confiance qu’il avait en lui. Ils avaient tous confiance en lui à l’époque. Les Commandos Hurlants l’avaient suivi dans des situations incroyables sans jamais hésiter, et ils l’avaient fait de leur plein gré, parce qu’ils avaient tous confiance en Captain America, persuadés qu’il les sauverait quoi qu’il arrive. Mais il avait échoué.

_J’aurais dû sauter. J’aurais dû tomber avec lui. Si j’ai survécu 70 ans dans la glace, j’aurais pu survivre à la chute. J’aurais dû le rattraper et ne plus le lâcher. J’aurais au moins amorti sa chute. Il ne serait pas mort tout seul. Sombrant dans la glace, tout seul. Seul …_

 Steve secoua vivement la tête, dans l’espoir d’en déloger les souvenirs qui le hantaient, tout en sachant que c’était certainement inutile. Il continua de massacrer le sac, en se disant que ça l’apaiserait au moins un peu, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Et puis il vit l’écran de son téléphone s’illuminer du coin de l’œil et toutes ses peurs ressurgirent en force. Le sms provenait d’un numéro inconnu, mais son contenu était parfaitement clair et noua son estomac.

**_hey steve cest ttony_ **

S’appuyant au mur d’une main, Steve essaya de garder son calme. Il était partagé entre le soulagement et l’inquiétude de finalement avoir des nouvelles de Tony. Pourquoi lui envoyait-il un message d’un numéro inconnu ?

_Ce n’est sûrement rien de grave. Il est seulement saoul. Tu n’as aucune raison de penser qu’il a des problèmes._

Steve inspira profondément, se passa une main dans les cheveux et se concentra pour taper sa réponse :

**Tony est ce que ca va.**

**Tu veux que je vienne te chercher.**

Il eut l’impression de mettre des heures à taper les tout petits mots sur son téléphone, et il ne savait toujours pas utiliser cette saleté de ponctuation. Il essaya immédiatement de l’appeler par la suite, mais Tony ne répondait pas. Steve tomba sur une boîte vocale très bizarre qui devait faire référence à une quelconque série télé. C’était dans ces moments là qu’il détestait le plus la technologie du 21e siècle.

La chose qui se rapprochait le plus des téléphones mobiles à son époque, c’était le talkie-walkie qu’il avait utilisé pendant la guerre. Il n’y avait qu’un bouton dessus : celui qu’il fallait presser pour parler. C’était si simple que même les Marines y arrivaient, enfin, c’est ce que le Colonel Philips leur disait tout le temps. Même la plus complexe des radios et le télégraphe avaient des directives simples, comme le Morse. Steve comprenait le Morse.

En revanche, il avait du mal à comprendre que quand Tony lui disait « k a+ », cela signifiait « très bien, on se voit plus tard » et non pas « je fais une crise cardiaque, c’est pourquoi j’appuie sur mes touches au hasard ».

Steve était presque sûr que si quelqu’un faisait un sondage de ses textos pour savoir lequel était le plus fréquent (sans qu’il sache vraiment pourquoi, les gens de ce siècle semblaient étrangement obsédés par les sondages), le message numéro un serait _Tony est-ce que ça va ?_

La réponse arriva vite :

**_cava_ **

**_mais oui_ **

Bombant le torse, Steve passa immédiatement en mode combat. Il glissa une serviette autour de son cou et retira les bandes de ses poings, avant d’écrire un message du mieux qu’il pouvait avec ses trop grandes mains.

**Ou es tu.**

Tony mit une éternité à répondre. Steve renvoya son message, de plus en plus inquiet. Il avait vraiment du mal à ignorer la nuée d’abeilles qui avait pris place dans son ventre. Quand Tony se manifesta finalement, il avait déjà enfilé la moitié de son uniforme de Captain America.

**_sai pas ou je sui_ **

Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et il dût se forcer pour se remettre à respirer.

_Reprends toi, Rogers. C’est une mission comme une autre. Ne pas battre en retraite, aller de l’avant._

Ca le calmait de répéter cette phrase en boucle. Plusieurs de ses officiers s’en servaient, mais la première fois que Steve l’avait entendu, c’était à la radio, quand il avait 13 ans, et Franklin Delano Roosevelt venait d’être élu président.

«  _La seule chose que nous avons à craindre, c’est … la crainte elle-même. Une terreur sans nom, irraisonnée et injustifiée. Nous ne devons pas battre en retraite, nous devons aller de l’avant._ »

_Oui, Monsieur._

Ravalant la peur qui menaçait de dévorer ses entrailles, Steve ferma les yeux, inspira, les rouvrit, expira et se remit à taper.

**Tony j ai besoin de plus d informations.**

**Dis moi ce que tu vois.**

Des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres se bousculaient dans son esprit. Tony baignant dans une marre de sang, au fin fond d’une ruelle sombre. Dr Doom l’attaquant avec une toute nouvelle arme, inventée rien que pour lui. Tony retenu et torturé par HYDRA à cette seconde précise. Et la pire de toutes : Tony mourant de froid.

Steve était plus que familier avec cette dernière notion, et il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de se mettre à penser à ça pour le moment. Il dût se prendre la tête entre les mains pour s’en empêcher.

_Ne pas battre en retraite, aller de  l’avant. Très bien. Concentre toi, Rogers._

Respirant calmement, il força son esprit à réagir en créant une liste des informations disponibles.

_Dernier contact avec Iron Man : 1700 heures._

_Où : Tour des Avengers._

_Dernière destination connue : Résidence de Jane Foster._

_Heure d’arrivée estimée : 1900 heures._

_Heure actuelle : 0300 heures._

_Position actuelle d’Iron Man : inconnue._

_Hypothèses : pas plus de 5-10 kilomètres en partant du point d’origine s’il se déplace à pieds, pas plus de 20-40 kilomètres en partant du point d’origine s’il est motorisé._

_Alliés potentiels : Thor, Jane, Faucon, Veuve Noire._

_Recommandation : contacter les alliés._

_Dernier recours : contacter le SHIELD._

Avant qu’il ne puisse passer un coup de fil, son téléphone se ralluma et une réponse apparut.

**_je vois…des arbres_ **

Des arbres. Ce qui signifiait qu’il était certainement dans un parc. Bien que Steve ne soit pas ravi d’imaginer Tony, bourré, déambulant dans Central Park, ça réduisait le champ de recherche. Il lui demanda ce qu’il pouvait voir d’autre.

Pendant ce temps, il passa en revue son répertoire téléphonique et appela chacun de ses alliés.

Thor ne répondit pas, ce qui n’était pas franchement étonnant, en sachant qu’il était sûrement aussi saoul que Tony à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Jane car il n’avait pas son numéro. Bruce ne décrocha pas non plus, ce qui était déjà un peu plus inhabituel, mais il avait le sommeil lourd et c’était sans compter les moments où … Bruce lui-même, n’était pas disponible. Donc, pas si inhabituel au final.

Steve essaya d’appeler Clint ensuite, en se disant que Natasha devait être avec lui. Il était toujours un peu nerveux à l’idée d’appeler l’espionne en pleine nuit quand ce n’était pas pour une mission. Ce n’était pas correct.

Il finit par laisser un message à Clint et envoyer un sms à Natasha, leur demandant de bien vouloir le contacter s’ils avaient la moindre information concernant l’emplacement de Tony.

L’envie d’assembler les Avengers se faisait de plus en plus forte, mais il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée. Tony ne le lâcherait plus jamais avec ça s’il le faisait (sérieux Steve ? Pourquoi t’appelles pas l’armée des Etats-Unis d’Amérique la prochaine fois ?) et Fury ne serait pas en reste (sérieusement Rogers ? vous avez assemblé MON équipe pour retrouver votre petit copain bourré ? POUR DE VRAI ?).

Malheureusement, à moins que Dr Doom ne se pointe, c’était donc hors de question.

Les réponses qu’il reçut de la part de Tony ne l’aidaient pas franchement non plus. Apparemment, il voyait des arbres, des buissons et des bâtiments. Description qui correspondait à … n’importe quel parc de New-York.

Steve soupira et se frotta le visage d’une main.

**Tu vois l entrée du parc.**

**A quoi elle ressemble.**

S’il se trouvait à Central Park, il verrait sûrement les grandes portes de fer forgé, ou quelque chose d’autre qui permettrait de le situer. Le message suivant n’était pas du tout celui qu’il attendait.

**_sai pas… peu pas trop bouger_ **

Le cœur de Steve cessa de battre un instant. _Oh non, pas ça_. Il agrippa sa nuque d’une main et la serra fort, par habitude. Il lui fallut beaucoup de concentration pour demander :

**Tony tu es blesse.**

Il ferma les yeux, apeuré à l’idée de devoir lire la réponse. Le téléphone vibra et manqua de le faire sursauter quand le message arriva.

**_cava_ **

Steve avait parfois du mal à déterminer si c'étaient les principes modernes qui rendaient le comportement des gens étrange à ses yeux, ou si déjà à son époque ils étaient tout aussi bizarres sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Tout le monde - dans son équipe en tout cas - disait toujours qu’il allait bien, alors que ce n’était pas le cas … et il n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Bon, il savait que les hommes voulaient donner une image forte et macho d’eux-mêmes - il avait fait l’armée après tout - mais franchement, où était l’intérêt de dire qu’on allait bien quand tout le monde pouvait voir que ce n’était pas vrai ?

Tony allait _toujours_ bien.

Il allait bien quand ils s’étaient disputés au point, presque, d’en venir aux mains ; il allait bien après avoir rompu avec Pepper, alors qu’il n’avait parlé à personne d’autre que ses robots pendant deux semaines ; il allait bien après avoir été quasiment écrabouillé par un doombot ; il allait bien après avoir fait une chute de 600 mètres et envoyé un missile nucléaire dans l’espace.

Et là, sans surprise, Tony allait bien, alors même qu’il était perdu dehors, dans le froid, tout seul, saoul et peut-être même blessé.

Steve secoua la tête en tapant sa réponse :

**Tony ne me mens pas s il te plait.**

C’était bête à écrire, mais il s’en fichait. Il en avait marre que Tony «  _aille bien_  ».

**_c ma cheville je crois quelle est trordd toordu_ **

**_ca fait mal_ **

Okay.

Okay. Une cheville foulée n’était jamais agréable, mais c’était facile à soigner. Mais bon. Ca voulait aussi dire que s’il devait se sauver, Tony ne pouvait pas courir. Steve inspira un grand coup et souffla. Il perdait rapidement patience. Même si ce n’était qu’une blessure superficielle, il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Il dit à Tony que tout allait bien se passer, et lui demanda s’il entendait quelque chose.

Steve se rendit tout à coup compte qu’il avait composé le numéro de Coulson sans même en avoir conscience. Il se fichait que Tony soit embarrassé d’être ramené par des agents du SHIELD. Trop, c’était trop. Il n’allait pas le laisser geler à 3h du mat’ dehors dans un parc, alors qu’il était blessé. Pas question.

« Coulson. »

« Bonsoir Agent Coulson, c’est Steve Rogers à l’appareil. »

« Oui, je sais. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Captain ? »

« Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-là … »

« Non, il n’y aucun problème. »

Il y avait une pointe d’excitation dans la voix de l’agent qui laissait penser que Noël était en avance pour lui cette année. Steve se sentit coupable de profiter de la situation, mais à vrai dire il était désespéré.

« C’est que … je ne sais pas où est Tony. »

« Mmmmh. Il est dehors et saoul, n’est-ce pas ? »

Steve soupira. Coulson connaissait chacun de leurs dossiers alors ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise.

« J’en ai bien peur, Monsieur. Il … il m’envoie des messages d’un numéro inconnu, et il dit qu’il ne sait pas où il se trouve, seulement qu’il est dans un parc. Ca m’inquiète parce qu’il est aussi blessé, et il fait froid. Vous pensez que vous pourriez … »

« Pas de problème, Captain Rogers. On vous le ramène en deux temps trois mouvements. »

« Merci beaucoup. J’apprécie le geste. »

« Oh ce n’est rien. »

Il donna le numéro et les quelques informations qu’il avait recueillies à Coulson. Il se sentait bien plus soulagé après avoir raccroché. Si quelqu’un pouvait retrouver Tony, c’était bien le SHIELD. Il espérait seulement qu’ils le trouveraient avant qu’il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Il s’apprêtait à lui renvoyer un message pour l’informer de la situation, mais reçut ceci :

**_je crois que j’enten de l’eau_ **

De l’eau ? De l’eau … Où pouvait-il bien être pour entendre ça ? … Les différentes possibilités défilèrent dans l’esprit fatigué de Steve.

**_att…je te vois_ **

Steve cessa immédiatement de réfléchir. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il racontait ?

**Tu me vois.**

**C est impossible.**

Il espérait vraiment que Tony ne lui avait pas menti au sujet de la gravité de ses blessures et qu’il n’était pas en train de perdre son sang au point de se mettre à dire n’importe quoi. La réponse de Tony ne le rassura pas.

**_je vois ta sœur :)_ **

**Tony qu est ce que tu racontes.**

**Je n ai pas de sœur.**

**_je vois la liberteeeeeeeeeee !_ **

La situation échappait à son contrôle assez rapidement. Steve pria pour que Coulson soit aussi doué qu’on le disait et trouve Tony avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

**Tony calme toi et reste ou tu es.**

**Les agents du shield sont en chemin.**

Alors qu’il écrivait le message, Steve se rendit compte que c’était plutôt à lui qu’il était destiné, et non pas à Tony. _Calme-toi, les agents du SHIELD sont en chemin_ , tenta-t-il de se rassurer, sans vraiment y parvenir. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient de façon convulsive, comme à chaque fois qu’il était nerveux. Il y avait quelque chose qui le titillait dans ce que Tony lui avait dit, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus … des arbres, de l’eau, ta sœur, la liberté … Mais oui !

**_dame liberteeee !_ **

**Battery park.**

**Tu es a battery park.**

**_steeeeeeeeeeeve tu es telment inteligeeeeeent_ **

Bien sûr, Battery Park ! Où on pouvait voir la statue de la liberté et l’océan, en dessous. A moins de 5 kilomètres de la Tour des Avengers. 15 minutes en métro. Steve pouvait y être dans 10 minutes en courant très vite.

**Tony j arrive.**

**J arrive tout de suite.**

**Reste ou tu es.**

**Ne bouge pas.**

Steve dévala les escaliers de la tour et descendit Park Avenue comme une fusée. Huit minutes. N’importe quel fêtard tardif encore dehors à cette heure-ci put apercevoir une forme rouge, blanche et bleue filer dans les rues. Heureusement, il n’avait pas à tourner beaucoup de fois, seulement courir en ligne droite, alors il pouvait accélérer sans avoir à regarder sur les cotés. C’est ce qui l’avait perturbé au début, juste après le sérum. Il n’avait vraiment pas le temps d’exploser des vitrines en passant au travers maintenant. A gauche sur Broadway. Six minutes.

Il n’avait qu’une chose à l’esprit : trouver Tony. Tout le reste était devenu futile. Son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche, mais ça ne valait pas le coup de s’arrêter pour regarder. Il serait près de lui bien avant. Petite Italie. Cinq minutes.

Il se mit à penser à quelque chose d’étrange à ce moment-là : à cette heure de la nuit, en courant à toute vitesse,  New York ne lui paraissait pas bien différente de celle qu’il avait connu soixante-dix ans plus tôt. Si on excluait les lumières agressives qu’il voyait du coin de l’œil, il aurait aussi bien pu être en 1940 à cet instant. Cette pensée lui parut étrangement réconfortante alors qu’il passait devant le Brooklyn Bridge, qui avait été construit bien avant son époque. Trois minutes.

Il arriva à Battery Park en avance, réussit à s’arrêter avant de plonger dans l’Hudson et se tint là pendant un moment, reprenant son souffle. Il se mit à appeler Tony dans le noir, et commença à scanner la zone du regard, cherchant désespérément quelque chose d’inhabituel.

« Tony ! Iron Man, tu m’entends ? »

Où est-ce qu’il pouvait bien être ?

 

* * *

 

_Plus tôt dans la soirée._

La fête chez Thor et Jane avait atteint le stade génialissime du « tout le monde est plus ou moins pompette et la vie se met à ressembler à un film ». Enfin, quand on est Tony Stark, la vie ressemble tout le temps à un film. Un film génial, qui plus est. Mais bon. A cet instant, il était assez saoul pour oublier la majeure partie des conneries qu’il avait ingurgitées, mais pas encore au point d’avoir envie de vomir et que lesdites conneries ne lui reviennent en technicolor. Pour le moment, Tony était simplement heureux.

Tout le monde était là - à une exception rouge, blanche et bleue près, une exception qui avait pour habitude de le regarder avec désapprobation et à laquelle Tony essayait de ne pas penser - et presque tout le monde était bourré. Bruce s’était effondré sur le canapé, et y somnolait actuellement. Natasha, qui était capable de boire de la vodka comme s’il s’agissait d’eau (ce qui n’avait strictement aucun sens au niveau biologique étant donné sa masse corporelle, mais peu importait), essayait apparemment d’atteindre Clint, lui-même suspendu au ventilateur, tout en faisant un saut périlleux. Tony se demanda s’il devait s’inquiéter du mobilier pendant un instant, avant de brusquement se rappeler que 1) il n’était pas chez lui et 2) il était trop bourré pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre.

Thor, Jane et Darcy avaient transformé la pièce d’à côté en mini-boîte. Le dieu nordique avait réussi on-ne-sait-trop comment à faire tournoyer Mjolnir au dessus de leurs têtes, en lançant des étincelles ici et là, alors qu’ils dansaient en agitant leurs bras dans les airs. Tony était à peu près certain que le père de Thor n’aurait pas approuvé cet usage du marteau sacré, mais même quand il n’était pas torché comme un malade, il se foutait de ce que tous les paternels du monde pouvaient bien penser.

Dans l’ensemble, la soirée était géniale, presque parfaite, si on ne comptait pas l’absence de Steve. Tony essayait de ne pas y penser, mais il avait vraiment du mal. Il savait que Steve n’aimait ni leurs soirées, ni le fait qu’il boive. Les quelques fois où Tony l’avait convaincu de venir, il était resté assis au bout du canapé, un verre de jus de pomme à la main, à essayer de ne pas lancer de regard désapprobateur au groupe sans vraiment y parvenir et finissant par remettre l’expression « sacrément embarrassant » au goût du 21e siècle. Après ça, Tony avait abandonné l’idée et préféré laisser Steve broyer du noir à la tour. Ce n’était pas la meilleure solution, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment faire autrement.

Normalement, il ne pensait pas à Steve et tentait de concentrer son attention sur des choses plus importantes, comme se bourrer la gueule. Mais là, à cette seconde précise, _il lui manquait_. C’était un peu triste de se saouler sans la seule personne avec laquelle on avait vraiment envie de le faire. Tony essaya de se rappeler comment il avait fait, la dernière fois qu’il était sorti avec quelqu’un qui ne buvait pas … avant de se rendre compte que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Genre, vraiment jamais.  C’était plutôt déprimant. Une tonne de pensées négatives suivit celle-ci. Comme le fait que Steve et lui étaient très mal assortis, qu’il allait sûrement gâcher cette relation comme il avait gâché toutes les autres, et la pire de toutes … _qu’il ressemblait à son père. Merde._ C’était de là que venait la nausée.

Tout à coup, Tony ne supporta plus d’être à cette soirée. Il voulait juste être auprès de Steve. Mais Steve ne voudrait pas le voir maintenant - pas comme ça, il le savait. ‘ _Tain, pourquoi les relations de couples étaient-elles aussi compliquées ?_ C’était la raison pour laquelle Tony s’en était tenu aux coups d’un soir, voire aux sexfriends. C’était cinquante milles fois plus simple. Pas d’attachements, pas de compromis, pas de « Tony, il faut qu’on parle » et de toutes ces conneries qu’on trouvait dans le pack ‘en couple’.

Et bien qu’il essaye de s’en convaincre alors même qu’il était bourré et complètement à côté de la plaque, Tony savait bien qu’il se mentait à lui-même. Le sexe sans sentiments, c’était marrant, mais ce qu’il avait avec Steve, c’était plus que ça. Quand il était avec lui, il avait l’impression d’exister, comme s’il comptait, comme s’il était important. Ce qui était ridicule, parce qu’il était Tony Stark. Alors oui, ce qu’il faisait était important. Mais d’une certaine manière, tout ce qu’il faisait en étant Tony Stark, l’inventeur de génie, ou Iron Man, le super-héros, toutes ces créations, toutes ces récompenses, toutes ces fois où ils avaient sauvé le monde, rien de tout cela ne paraissait plus important que de _compter_ pour Steve. Lui, _Tony_ , pas une machine qu’il avait créée, comptait pour quelqu’un.

Une seule main aurait suffi pour énumérer le nombre de fois où ça lui était arrivé dans sa vie. En réalité, il avait été à peu près sûr de ne compter pour personne, avant que Steve n’apparaisse, et puis … tout avait changé. Tout à coup, Tony était important, et pas parce qu’il avait de l’argent ou parce qu’il pouvait fabriquer des machines, mais parce qu’il était lui. Steve lui avait dit qu’il avait _besoin_ _de lui_. Tony refusait d’avouer à quel point cette déclaration l’avait touché. Il avait une façon de dire les choses … pleine d’honnêteté, de sincérité, comme si ces mots n’avaient encore jamais été prononcés auparavant dans l’histoire de l’humanité. _J’ai besoin de toi_. C’était aussi ce que Tony avait besoin d’entendre. Pour ces mots-ci, il était capable de déplacer des montagnes.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu’il était doué pour autant. En vrai, il savait qu’il devrait cesser d’être aussi nombriliste, déprimant et simplement aller se coucher. Il était plus de deux heures du mat’. Steve dormait très certainement, même si on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec lui, vu que ses heures de sommeil étaient plutôt irrégulières. Ils partageaient le même lit la plupart du temps, mais pas toujours. Tony s’était vite rendu compte que Steve n’appréciait pas sa compagnie quand il avait bu, si bien qu’il évitait de rejoindre leur chambre dans ces moments-là. Et c’était définitivement le cas ce soir. Mais tout son être criait d’envie à l’idée de s’endormir aux côtés de Steve à cet instant.

_Je pourrais peut-être le faire. Peut-etre que Steve ne se réveillera même pas. Je pourrais me glisser en douce dans le lit._

C’était une idée stupide, Tony en avait bien conscience. Steve se réveillait en sursaut à chaque fois que la climatisation se mettait en route, alors si quelqu’un tentait de se glisser sous ses draps … Le fait qu’il ait pu rester endormi pendant 70 ans sous la glace, restait un mystère aux yeux de Tony, bien qu’il n’aimât pas trop y penser. Il savait qu’il devrait simplement laisser Steve se reposer. Mais l’idée de se coller à un mètre quatre vingt dix de super soldat paraissait de plus en plus tentante, et finit par effacer tout le reste. Il se dirigea vers la porte, en se disant qu’un peu d’air lui ferait du bien et qu’il pouvait peut-être rentrer à pieds, bien qu’il fasse un peu froid.

Cette idée s’avéra être complètement stupide. Parce que lorsqu’on était saoul, les rues de Manhattan se ressemblaient toutes. Et ce n’était pas la première fois de sa vie que Tony Stark se retrouvait à errer en ville sans savoir où aller, en plein milieu de la nuit et bourré. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il déambulait ainsi et n’avait aucune idée d’où il pouvait bien être.

Le fait qu’il ait aux pieds une paire de sandales trop grandes, qui n’étaient clairement pas les siennes, n’aidait pas non plus. Il n’aimait pas autant les chaussures hors de prix que Pepper, mais il savait que son vendeur habituel serait horrifié à la vue de cette paire de Birkenstock qu’il avait apparemment volée à un des Avengers. Certainement Bruce, qui était le seul à porter des sandales en hiver. Et avec des chaussettes de surcroît. Des chaussettes vertes. Que Tony n’avait pas malencontreusement récupérées, Dieu soit loué.

Il réalisa qu’il allait devoir acheter une nouvelle paire de sandales à Bruce lorsqu’une des lanières lâcha quand il trébucha sur une racine - et pourquoi y avait-il soudainement des racines au sol ? - et finit tête la première dans un buisson. Il réussit à se tordre le pied et tout portait à croire qu’il s’était soit foulé, soit cassé la cheville.

_Aïe, putain de merde !_

Tandis qu’il essayait de se décoincer le pied, tout en pensant que si la douleur était vive maintenant, alors qu’il était bourré, ça allait être pire le lendemain, il se dit qu’il avait de la chance de vivre à New-York. Il n’était pas rare de trouver des gens ivres morts étalés dans le parc - puisque c’était apparemment dans un parc qu’il avait atterri - si bien que personne n’allait l’approcher pour lui demander si ça allait, surtout à deux heures du mat’. Enfin, il ferait mieux de ne pas rester à un endroit aussi dégagé pour ne pas se faire embarquer par la police, ce qui serait encore plus embarrassant. Et oui, c’était déjà arrivé. Et ça avait fait la une de magazines people.

Mais à cette époque, il sortait avec Pepper, pas Steve. Et si elle avait été extrêmement mécontente à ce moment-là, il savait y faire avec sa mauvaise humeur. Mais résister à cent kilos de Steve furieux, c’était tout autre chose. Le pire c’est que ce n’était même pas le fait qu’il lui en veuille qui l’inquiétait, mais plutôt qu’il puisse lui lancer _le_ regard. Celui qui contenait tout ce que Tony redoutait depuis toujours : la déception, la frustration, et pire que tout, la souffrance. Comme si le fait qu’il foute sa vie en l’air atteignait Steve personnellement, comme s’il avait été frappé de plein fouet, et Tony détestait ça. Il détestait lui faire du mal, détestait ne pas réussir à s’en empêcher et se haïssait lui-même d’être aussi mauvais.

Soupirant, il parvint à se traîner jusqu’à un arbre contre lequel il s’adossa. Il était sûrement temps de sortir son téléphone pour appeler quelqu’un, afin qu’on vienne le chercher avant qu’il ne se fasse poignarder ou un truc du genre, ou il allait vraiment se faire engueuler par Steve.

Il glissa la main dans sa poche arrière, sortit son téléphone et se rendit immédiatement compte qu’il y avait un problème. Ce n’était pas son téléphone. Il avait un StarkPhone. Ce n’était clairement pas un StarkPhone. Et il affichait en guise de fond d’écran une photo assez étrange de Darcy montée sur Clint, lui-même à quatre pattes, tel un cheval de rodéo. Elle arborait un chapeau de cow-boy. Et un sourire complètement débile. Soit il s’agissait d’une relation amoureuse naissante dont Tony n’avait jamais entendu parlé, soit ils avaient été complètement pétés en prenant la photo, ce qui paraissait bien plus probable.

Mais ça n’aidait en rien Tony dans sa situation problématique. Clint, qui adorait les blagues stupides, avait sûrement échangé son téléphone avec celui de Darcy sans qu’ils s’en aperçoivent.

_Putain de Barton !_

Et pire encore, le portable non-StarkPhone de Darcy n’avait quasiment plus de batterie et presque pas de réseau. Alors qu’ils étaient à New-York, non de Dieu ! Tony se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Sérieusement … pourquoi moi ?_

Il essaya de se concentrer et réfléchir. Il devait contacter JARVIS, mais le téléphone pourri de Darcy en était plus que certainement incapable, à moins qu’il ne le démonte, et il n’avait ni les outils, ni la présence d’esprit nécessaire pour y parvenir. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, qui lui parurent des heures - l’écran étant horriblement flou, puisque le portable était merdique, ou peut-être parce qu’il était bourré, mais certainement les deux en fait - il réussit enfin à trouver les contacts. Il tenta d’envoyer un texto à Jane et Thor, mais vu qu’ils étaient plutôt occupés au Club Asgard quand ils les avaient laissés, il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

Pepper viendrait sans doute le chercher, ou enverrait au moins Happy, mais aussi exaspérant que cela puisse paraître, il ne connaissait pas son numéro. Ni celui d’Happy. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin de les connaître, ils étaient en mémoire dans son téléphone, ou il pouvait demander à JARVIS de les contacter pour lui. En réalité, Tony ne connaissait le numéro de personne, à part … Steve.

Et c’était seulement parce qu’il avait du lui apprendre à s’en servir pas à pas, en lui expliquant la numérotation de cette époque. Et cela après qu’il se soit presque étouffé de rire en surprenant Steve qui téléphonait à son opérateur pour demander un appel longue distance via la vieille méthode du Pennsylvania 6-5000. Pour se faire pardonner, Tony l’avait patiemment instruit sur les 70 dernières années de technologie qu’il avait manquées, et lui avait montré le dessin animé de Bugs Bunny avec Glen Miller, _Transylvannia 6-5000_. Steve en avait ri aux larmes, se rappela Tony avec tendresse.

Alors qu’il réfléchissait, il essaya de calculer ses chances de sortir de cette situation presque indemne. Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas appeler Steve. Vraiment pas. Oh ça non, pas du tout. Mais s’il ne contactait pas Steve, il ne contactait personne. C’était ça ou composer le 911 et il en était hors de question. Et s’il restait là, il risquait de se retrouver dans une situation encore pire avant la fin de la nuit.

Il devait bien admettre qu’il valait mieux envoyer un sms à Steve maintenant que devoir l’appeler du poste de police plus tard.

Soupirant à nouveau, il se frotta le visage. Enfin, il avait vécu pires situations. Il fallait qu’il s’y mette maintenant, avant de perdre toute cohérence. Errer dans les rues l’avait rendu encore plus saoul apparemment, ce qui n’aidait pas franchement à cet instant.

**_hey steve cest ttony_ **

Où était cette putain de touche ‘envoyer’ ? Cette saloperie n’avait même pas de correcteur automatique ! Et les touches étaient minuscules, il fallait appuyer super fort dessus et il ne trouvait même pas la touche MAJ. Tony se fit la promesse de demander à JARVIS d’envoyer un StarkPhone à Darcy dès qu’il serait rentré.  Et à Jane. Et globalement à toute personne dont il était susceptible d’emprunter le téléphone un jour ou l’autre. Putain de merde.

Il tapait difficilement un ‘tu es réveillé ?’ quand le portable vibra, annonçant la réponse de Steve :

**Tony est ce que ca va.**

**Tu veux que je vienne te chercher.**

Déjà inquiet, sans aucun doute. Tony détestait que Steve s’inquiète pour lui. Ce n’était pas juste. Steve avait déjà perdu tellement de monde de son entourage, qu’il était presque littéralement le dernier homme vivant de sa génération. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c’était un petit-ami ivre qui le faisait s’inquiéter constamment. Et pourtant, c’est exactement ce que faisait Tony. Parfois, il était convaincu que la seule chose qu’il était capable de faire convenablement c’était des conneries. Il était vraiment, vraiment doué pour ça.

Il répondit à Steve qu’il allait bien mais que ça serait gentil de venir le chercher, merci bien. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il reçut immédiatement le message suivant ‘ou es tu’ qu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où il pouvait bien être. Oh putain de merde. Cette nuit ne se déroulait vraiment _pas_ comme Tony l’avait prévue. Maintenant Steve allait être deux fois plus inquiet. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Allez Stark, tu es un putain de génie. Sors-toi la tête du cul et trouve une solution._

Le problème étant que sa vision était plus que floue. Il ne distinguait que quelques arbres, une barrière, une bande de sans-abri au loin, rassemblés autour d’un feu allumé dans une poubelle, et rien d’autre. C’est en voyant le feu qu’il réalisa qu’il avait froid, et qu’il tremblait ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour écrire les textos. Il s’était dit qu’il était trop bourré pour ressentir le froid, mais il y avait apparemment une limite à ne pas dépasser, et Tony l’avait franchie. Génial.

Le téléphone bipa à nouveau et il se rendit compte que son manque de réponse avait fait grimper l’inquiétude de Steve d’un cran :

**TONY OU ES TU.**

Merde. Il ne voulait pas dire à Steve qu’il ne savait pas, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Il parvint à taper ‘ ** _sai pas_** ’ et essaya de réfléchir. Par où est-ce qu’il était arrivé ? Il se mit à rire sans trop savoir pourquoi en se posant la question. En réalité, il ne savait pas du tout par où il avait bien pu arriver. Ca aurait aussi bien pu être Mars. Il était sûr qu’il y faisait aussi froid en tout cas.

Alors que son cerveau se mettait à calculer la température qu’il pouvait faire à la surface de cette planète, et qu’il se demandait s’il pouvait fabriquer une armure capable de l’y emmener, Steve lui envoya un autre sms :

**Tony j ai besoin de plus d informations.**

**Dis moi ce que tu vois.**

Tony regarda autour de lui. Le plus évident restait les arbres, alors il commença par ça. Steve était sûrement en train de devenir fou, car ça ne devait pas beaucoup l’aider, mais Tony ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire d’autre.

**Merci tony c est tres bien.**

**Qu est ce que tu vois d autre.**

Euh … des buissons ? Des bâtiments ? Il tapa tout ce qu’il apercevait autour de lui, en oubliant les sans-abri parce que ça ferait sûrement flipper Steve, bien qu’ils n’en aient clairement rien à faire de lui.

Tony aurait mieux fait de réfléchir un peu plus aux choses qui auraient pu faire peur à Steve avant de lui dire qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger, car il lui répondit immédiatement ‘ **Tony tu es blesse** ’, ce qui signifiait qu’il était directement passé du niveau Captain Alerte Rouge 3 au niveau Captain Alerte Rouge 1, ce qui n’était pas bon _du tout_.

Le niveau 1 avait tendance à se terminer avec Steve débarquant sur un pégase sur fond de Chevauchée des Walkyries. Ca ne serait pas vraiment un problème, si la suite des événements ne contenait pas plus de Tony se faisant engueuler que de chevaux ailés. Ca signifiait aussi qu’il allait dormir sur le canapé, et que donc, cette nuit glaciale et carrément pourrie n’allait pas se finir au lit avec son super soldat sexy et chaud, et c’était réellement inacceptable.

Il répondit rapidement à Steve qu’il allait bien, même s’il savait qu’il ne le croirait pas, dans l’espoir qu’il descendrait d’un cran au niveau d’alerte 2. Celui-là avait plus de chances de se terminer dans un lit. Mais Steve ne se laissa clairement pas avoir par sa supercherie, alors il essaya de lui dire que ce n’était qu’une cheville tordue, mais sa capacité à rédiger des textos était vraiment amoindrie à ce moment-là.

Et puis Tony eut une idée géniale, ce qui aurait du l’arrêter immédiatement, car les idées qu’il avait en étant bourré avaient tendance à se finir soit par une explosion, soit au poste de police. Steve lui avait demandé s’il pouvait voir l’entrée du parc, ce qui n’était pas le cas. Mais s’il grimpait dans l’arbre au pied duquel il se trouvait, il verrait beaucoup plus de choses n’est-ce pas ?

Il était déjà en train d’essayer de se redresser lorsqu’il reçut un autre message.

**Tony ca va aller.**

**J arrive.**

**Il me faut un peu plus d informations.**

**Tu entends quelque chose.**

Tony essaya d’écouter et de distinguer un son, mais il préférait se concentrer sur sa nouvelle idée, et ne fit pas vraiment d’effort. Il pouvait se tenir debout, sur une jambe au moins, même si elle était un peu flageolante. Il y avait une branche un peu plus basse que les autres, qu’il pouvait tout juste attraper et il se hissa dessus. Ce qui était sûrement une très mauvaise idée parce qu’il était soudainement étourdi, genre wouah, mais il parvint à s’y installer quand même.

Il se rendit tout à coup compte qu’il entendait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l’eau. Il ressortit le téléphone et envoya le message à Steve. Puis il vit autre chose à sa droite. Ca brillait dans la nuit, et pourtant ce n’était pas son réacteur. Et il savait ce que c’était, mais son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas normalement à cet instant. Il se donna une tape sur la tempe et dit : « Allez, le génie, réfléchis ! »

Et ça avait du fonctionner car, brusquement, il se rappela et se mit à rire, rire et il n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter. Oulaaa il était sérieusement bourré là ! Mais il devait bien admettre que c’était plutôt marrant ! Ha ha ha il allait envoyer ça à Steve : **_je vois ta sœur ! Ta sœur de liberté ! Dame Liberté !_**

Sans qu’il sache trop pourquoi, l’idée que la statue de la liberté puisse être la sœur de Steve était tellement tordante, qu’il n’arrivait plus à s’arrêter de rire. Dès qu’il rentrerait, il allait faire un montage photo du bouclier de Steve sur Dame Liberté et le montrer à tout le monde et ils allaient riiiiiire et, eh, merde, cette branche est plutôt glissante, oups … !

Il lâcha le téléphone et faillit tomber et mourir, ce qui aurait été très triste, mais il fut miraculeusement soulevé dans les airs.

 

* * *

 

« Hey Cap ! »

Steve entendit la voix mais ne vit personne.

« Qui est là ? Tony ? »

Il se mit en position de combat, bouclier levé, prêt à se battre pour Tony peu importe où il était.

« Cap, yo ! » La voix était plus forte et venait d’en haut.

« Késkecé ? C’est Steve ? Steeeeeeve ! »

Steve pivota sur lui-même et leva finalement les yeux avant de se figer, choqué. Tony était là, vivant et clairement bourré, suspendu à un arbre. Ou plutôt, pendu à Faucon, qui le tenait fermement par le col.

Clint sauta facilement au sol, balançant Tony à ses pieds sans plus de cérémonie, ce qui fit grimacer Steve. L’ingénieur se rapprocha en rampant, avant de s’accrocher à sa jambe gauche de façon totalement absurde, en riant comme un fou.

« Hey Steeeeeeve ! Je t-t’ai déjà dit que j’aimais … tes bottes ? Je les adore ! Après tout, elles vont bien avec mon armure … t’y avais déjà pensé ? Hein ? C’est vraaaaaaaaaaaiiiii ! »

« Tony, mon Dieu … »

Steve se laissa pitoyablement tomber à genoux et serra Tony contre lui, mettant toute la volonté du monde à ne pas l’écraser en sachant qu’il était blessé.

« Clint, comment tu l’as trouvé ? »

_Il va bien, il va bien, il va bien … !_

« Coulson. Les portables peuvent être localisés, Cap. Protocole standard du SHIELD, même s’il est un peu plus dur de trouver Stark en général. Par chance, il se baladait avec le téléphone de Darcy. Ma faute, désolé. Ah, et pour ta gouverne, tu peux te contenter de demander à JARVIS de retrouver son maître saoul la prochaine fois que ça arrive. Pas vraiment besoin d’appeler les renforts pour ce genre de choses. Juste pour que tu sois au courant. »

Steve se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Il n’était pas seulement embarrassé : il était littéralement _mortifié_  ! Bien sûr qu’il aurait du demander à JARVIS, qu’il avait été bête sur ce coup là ! Le truc c’était que Steve avait encore un peu de mal à placer l’intelligence artificielle dans une catégorie, puisqu’il n’était ni humain, ni une machine. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête : ajouter JARVIS à la liste des potentiels alliés.

« Je … je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas- »

Clint haussa les épaules.

« Pas grave. »

Steve était content de pouvoir cacher sa gêne en se concentrant sur Tony, lui demandant s’il allait bien, l’examinant pour voir s’il n’avait rien de cassé. Sa cheville paraissait foulée en effet, et la peau était un peu abîmée, mais heureusement, c’était tout. En se rendant compte que Tony était nu-pieds, Steve retira immédiatement ses bottes et ses chaussettes et essaya de les donner au brun qui riait toujours et ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il tourna la tête vers Clint, qui essaya vainement de cacher le fait qu’il souriait jusqu’aux oreilles.

« Je … j’ai essayé de t’appeler ? »

« Ah ouais, désolé. J’ai pris l’habitude de ne pas répondre au téléphone quand je bois. Mais Coulson ne pense pas que ça soit une excuse valable. Tout comme : être hospitalisé, en plein milieu d’une fusillade, ou avoir été kidnappé par des terroristes. Surtout pas quand il essaie d’impressionner Captain America. »

Steve prit la couleur de ses bottes une fois de plus. Il essayait vraiment de ne pas se rendre plus ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de toucher Tony un peu partout pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Le fait que celui-ci glousse constamment n’aidait _pas_.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. »

« C’est rien. Phil est aux anges. Et puis, on peut être sûrs que ça ne finira pas sur le bureau de Fury non plus. Juste une petite affaire réglée entre amis. » Clint lui fit un clin d’œil, et Steve se sentit exagérément reconnaissant.

« Clint, je … merci. J’apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Je suis sûr que tu aurais préféré rester à la soirée… »

« Quoi ? Et manquer une fantastique occasion d’obtenir plus de preuves pour faire chanter Stark ? Y’avait pas moyen ! » Il sautillait pratiquement sur ses pieds.

« Aïe ! Tu veux bien arrêter ! Pfuuuuuuuuuuu. Pourquoi tu es si méchaaaaant ? » protestait Tony, tandis que Steve essayait toujours d’enfiler une chaussette sur son pied blessé.

« Tu veux qu’je le ramène ? J’ai euh, emprunté la moto de Thor. »

« Non c’est bon … je le porterai. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, ne souhaitant pas faire la morale à Clint alors qu’il venait de les sortir d’une situation problématique, mais pas pour autant ravi à l’idée qu’il conduise en ayant bu.

Clint devait avoir vu son regard car il se reprit.

« Ouais, j’avais oublié à qui j’étais en train de parler. Tu sais quoi ? Occupe toi de Stark, je vais appeler Phil et lui demander de venir me chercher moi et la moto. De toute façon, un cheeseburger ne nous ferait pas de mal. »

« Ca me parait plus sage, merci- »

« Qui a parlé de cheeseburgers ? Je veux un cheeseburger ! Steeeeeeeeve ! Allons chercher des cheeseburgers ! Siteuplaiiiiiiiit ? »

Soulevant Tony dans ses bras, Steve se redressa.

« Tony, on ne va pas chercher de cheeseburgers, on rentre à la _maison_. »

« Ooooooh mais pourquoiiiiiiii ? » chouina-t-il, en caressant l’étoile sur son torse comme un chaton vexé.

« Clint, tu veux bien remercier l’agent Coulson pour moi ? »

« Ce sera fait. Bonne chance, Stark ! J’espère que tu vas bien profiter du canapé cette nuit ! »

Clint disparut, téléphone en main, et Steve espéra qu’il ne lui avait pas menti au sujet de Coulson, mais il lui faisait confiance. Phil et lui semblaient un peu plus proches récemment, et si Steve était honnête, il dirait qu’ils sortaient ensemble en cachette, mais il n’allait pas lancer de rumeurs.

« Tu es chauuuuuuuud. »

Tony ronronnait presque dans son cou, alors qu’il marchait.

« Mmmmh. » Steve le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il pouvait voir le réacteur briller doucement dans l’obscurité. Il glissa son nez dans ses cheveux quelques secondes, pour en respirer l’odeur, des vagues de soulagement se répandant en lui. Sain et _sauf_.

« Steeeeeeeeeeeve, où es ton bouclier ? »

« Dans mon dos, Tony. »

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Non. »

« Siteuplaiiiiit ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi j’ai jamais le droit de le voir ? »

« Tu le vois tout le temps. »

« Nan. Pas juste. Je vais l’attraper ! »

Steve soupira lorsqu’il agita vainement ses bras pour essayer d’atteindre l’objet dans son dos. _Ca n’a pas d’importance. Il va bien. C’est tout ce qui compte._

Tony était depuis longtemps endormi, lorsque Steve arriva chez eux. Il l’allongea sur le lit, le recouvrit avec les couvertures et alla chercher de la glace pour mettre sur sa cheville. Après avoir retiré son uniforme et enfilé de quoi dormir, il se glissa sous les draps.

Il prit Tony dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il avait un peu honte de l’admettre, même à lui-même, mais il n’y avait que comme ça qu’il se sentait complètement à l’abri, Tony enserré dans ses bras, où personne ne pouvait venir le chercher et lui enlever. Le simple fait d’y penser lui fit resserrer son étreinte et glisser une jambe sur les siennes.

_Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Tony Stark ? Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi …_  

 

* * *

 

 

Tony avait dû s’endormir, parce que lorsqu’il se réveilla, il était au chaud, dans son lit, avec Steve, et tout allait bien. Et ça aurait dû être génial, mais il se souvenait du visage inquiet de Steve, apparaissant dans son champ de vision, lui demandant encore et encore s’il allait bien. _Merde. Il avait l’air terrifié. Je suis un connard._

Il soupira et changea de position, essayant de ne pas déranger Steve, tout sachant que c’était impossible. Comme prévu, ses paupières s’entrouvrirent et il tendit la main pour toucher sa joue.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. »

Tony renifla un coup.

« Je … suis désolé. »

« Chut, c’est pas grave, dors. »

Steve posa un baiser juste au dessus de son sourcil gauche, à peine appuyé, comme si Tony était précieux et fragile, et non pas un abruti ivre et pathétique.

« Steve … »

« Chuuuut. »

Les bras de Steve se glissèrent autour de lui une fois de plus, et Tony sentit quelque chose frémir en lui. Un endroit tout au fond de lui, toujours déchiré par la peur, l’anxiété, la terreur, se détendit momentanément, et cessa de le faire souffrir.

_Je ne te mérite pas_ , pensa-t-il. _Vraiment pas._

Et pourtant, il était là.

Parce que, sans qu’il sache trop pourquoi, malgré tout, il était important pour Steve.

Et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

 


End file.
